The Girl... A/Papa Is a Kamen Rider
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'A' arc, A'' standing for Anomalocaris (Dopant) and Asuka Kusuhara. It features the debut of Double CycloneTrigger. Synopsis Shotaro is hired to protect from an assassin a councilwoman and her daughter, who believes Double is her father. Plot At a press conference at the Futo Wind Power Laboratory, councilwoman Miyabi Kusuhara presents her designs for the construction of the Second Futo Tower. During her speech, a barrage of bullets rains down. Shotaro, who has been hired as Ms. Kusuhara's bodyguard after seeing she is being targeted by a Dopant, takes her out of harm's way before running off to transform into Double in secret. Returning to protect Miyabi, Miyabi's daughter Asuka calls Double "papa" before he deflects the bullets as CycloneMetal. When the gunfire stops, Double goes to investigate where the bullets were coming from with the Dopant nowhere in sight. While Akiko delievers the bullet to Philip to study, Shotaro gets Ms. Kusuhara out of her apartment, the Dopant attacks again. Shotaro sends the Bat Shot out to do reconnaissance while making sure Ms. Kusuhara is not harmed. The next day, Shotaro escorts Miyabi and her entourage head towards the area of land needed to build the Second Futo Tower on. However, its owner Genzo Takamura refuses to let them through. As the group leaves, Kirihiko Sonozaki arrives to tell Takamura to get the job done. Later at the riverside, Ms. Kusuhara tells Shotaro that her husband Daizaburo was planning on building the Second Futo Tower when he was brutally murdered last year and that she has been lying about this fact to her daughter. At this time, Philip pieces together the clues and determines that the attacker is Takamura using the Anomalocaris Memory and attacks from the water. Upon realizing that Miyabi is in danger, Shotaro transforms into Double and protects her just as the Dopant attacks, changing into CycloneTrigger to end the bullet barrage and then changing back into CycloneJoker to use the Joker Extreme to break the Anomalocaris Memory. However, when he sees that the man is not Takamura but Takamura's friend and that the Gaia Memory is not the real Anomalocaris Memory (only a prototype model), the real Anomalocaris Dopant attacks just as Asuka runs towards Double, wanting to thank her "papa". Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone **Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, CycloneTrigger Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : *Genzo Takamura's Henchman: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 32, . *'Viewership': 6.8% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the first episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *The relation between Shotaro and Asuka may be in reference to another Joker and another girl who starts with "A", in that case Hajime Aikawa (Kamen Rider Chalice/Joker Undead) and Amane Kurihara in Kamen Rider Blade *This is the first time since Episode 3 that Kirihiko Sudo doesn't assume his Nasca Dopant form. *This is the first time Double changes from CycloneTrigger to CycloneJoker. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: The Girl... A/Papa Is a Kamen Rider, The Girl... A/The Price of Lying, Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It and Find the C/Dancing Hero. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢少女…Ａ／パパは仮面ライダー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢少女…Ａ／パパは仮面ライダー｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes